


Crushed

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Food, Friendship, Triggers, Video & Computer Games, grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica handles something Duncan left behind while Logan handles her.Trigger Warning: Abortions





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is probably my first "political" piece. Thanks for clicking on it. Please read the end note for more explanation. I try very hard not to preach my views in this piece. I do state them in the end notes. I know it's a touchy subject. Let's keep comments neutral, please. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica slipped her jacket on and let out a slow breath. She couldn't stop and think about it. She wouldn't. She grabbed her bag and dropped it on her shoulder. She walked out of the exam room and into the doctor's office.

“You'll probably be weak the rest of the day. Maybe sore and uncomfortable. There will be bleeding, but it shouldn't be more than a heavy period. You are likely to be hormonal for a while. Some women take up to two years to resume their natural hormonal state after an interrupted pregnancy.” The doctor offered a small smile. “It's unlikely that it will take that long, but it might take a few months.”

Veronica gave a nod of understanding and exhaled slowly. 

“Being emotional is completely normal, but if you become suicidal or severely depressed, please call either us or your doctor.” The receptionist handed a card. “This has our emergency number which will link you to a nurse. If you need medical assistance or someone to talk to, please call the number.” She gave a sympathetic smile. 

Veronica nodded and took the card. “Thanks.” 

“You'll need to set up an appointment with your doctor in two weeks. We have to make sure the uterus is closed. Because of that, no swimming, bathing in a tub or tampons. And no sex. It only takes two weeks for your body to ovulate again. You could easily get pregnant as soon as two weeks.” 

Veronica nodded. She had read the warnings. She wasn't hearing anything new. “Two weeks. Doctor visit, no bathing or swimming, no sex, no tampons, ovulation. Got it.”

The doctor smiled. “Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“Take the weekend to recover, Veronica. Eat, even if you don't feel like it. Rest. Try to relax. And take your antibiotics.”

Veronica gave another nod. She knew she was being quiet, but she wasn't up to talking.

“I'll walk you out.” The doctor stood and gestured for Veronica to exit her office. She lead Veronica to the checkout desk and gently rubbed her shoulder. “You'll be alright, Veronica.”

Veronica tried to give the doctor a smile. “Thanks.”

The receptionist typed into her computer. It didn't take long before she gave a total. Veronica handed over a credit card and waited. “If you would just sign this.” 

“You have the PO box for any mailings, right? Nothing will be sent to my home?” Veronica signed the credit card slip she was handed.

The receptionist glanced over at her screen and nodded. “Correct, Miss Mars.” She continued the smile. “Your father will not be alerted. You are over eighteen.” 

“Thanks.” Veronica slipped her copy of the receipt into her bag. “Do I need to schedule anything else?”

“Not here. We do recommend you visit your gynecologist and share your procedure with them. In two weeks, you should be checked to make sure everything is returning to normal. If you have any problems, call us. If intense pain, numbness or emotions happen, go to the ER.” Another nod before Veronica turned. “Have a good evening, Miss Mars.” 

Veronica gave a little wave and walked out the front door. The sun was bright, which was the opposite of how she felt. But, she knew better than to hope for rain in Southern California. It was warm, but she still felt a chill, even with a cotton jacket on. Her long hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her makeup was a little smeared. She had fixed what she could in the exam room. 

The protesters screamed at her, but they didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. She felt guilty enough. It wasn't like she was happy about her decision. She had a dozen reasons and those strangers weren't going to make her feel worse than she already did. She didn't look up as she walked through them. Their voices echoed in her ears, rattling her brain with their venom. None of them touched her physically. They all knew better than to assault a woman. Of course, they had before. Some had even bombed some clinics. But, these people just wanted to be heard. 

Veronica's initial instinct was to fight back. She wanted to take pictures of them, find out names and addresses, dig up dirt on them, make them pay for invading her medical privacy. But, she wasn't going to do any of that. She was going to get into her car, drive back to her apartment and go to bed. 

She made it to her car, through the line of people who claimed to be the jury who sent her to hell. They went back to their corner of their war to scream at more women just trying to make it through their own hells that day, month, year. She unlocked her car and opened the door.

“Ronica?”

Veronica stopped and turned to face the owner of the voice. She had taken the afternoon off school to avoid running into anyone she knew. The man in front of her, outside her father, Don Lamb and maybe Vinnie Van Lowe, was the last person she wanted to see right now. “Logan. Hi.” She swallowed and kept herself from looking back at the clinic.

“What are you doing over here?” He chuckled before stopping to stand next to her.

“Heading home.” She offered a small smile.

Logan looked over her face. “Are you ok? You look like you were crying.” He looked sweet as he observed her. She didn't want him to be sweet now. She wanted him to be a jackass and leave her alone.

“Yea. Allergies.” Veronica shrugged. She was struggling to keep herself from jumping out of her skin. “Why are you out this way?” She had picked a place out in the middle of the dead area of town for a reason. She certainly hadn't expected to see her ex.

“Picking up the new console.” He lifted a bag. “Supposed to be released at midnight, but I offered a tip and this place was the first to allow it.” He smiled like the bad boy he was.

Veronica nodded and tossed her bag into her car. “Oh. Hope you have fun.”

Logan took a step towards her. “You know, without Duncan around, it's been pretty lonely in the suite by myself. If you ever want to come up and just hang out...” He gave a little shrug with a shy smile.

She stopped breathing when she heard Duncan's name. Last week, she had helped him escape the country with his bastard child. She had thoughts of what she had just done running wild in her head. She gasped, mostly out of necessity, and slipped into her car. “I have to go.”

Logan stepped back while tilting his head at her. “Uh. Yea. Not over the breakup. Got it.” He gave a pout.

Veronica closed the door and drove off. She was over the breakup. She just wasn't over the aftermath.

 

Logan wiggled his fingers around the handle of the bag as he watched Veronica drive away. As much as he appreciated Duncan for years of being his best friend, he was pissed that he turned Veronica into an emotional mess with his daddy ditch day and Kendall cheating scandal. Logan knew Veronica barely trusted anyone and to think that Duncan managed to regain trust just to stomp all over it pissed him off. 

He turned to go back towards his car, which was parked just around the corner, when his eyes rested on the protesters. He considered himself lucky to not have to walk through that line. There was a close call with Lilly once, but she claimed to just be late and told him it was nothing to worry over. But, knowing what he knows now, or even looking back without the rose-colored lenses, she might have taken care of it on her own. 

A thought entered Logan's brain and he froze at the basic concept of it. He looked around, seeing the game store across the street and an old junk store, claiming to be antiques, on the corner. A couple empty lots and a lawyer's office that he was pretty sure worked on workplace injuries. There was also the women's clinic sporting all the protesters. 

Logan's chest was pounding as he did another turn, begging a logical reason to show up for Veronica to be there outside the clinic. But, he thought of her state of mind, her tears, her body language. He was sure she had been inside. 

He already knew that she had been sexually active with Duncan. Having caught her walk of shame, with his mighty walk of fame, he knew she was no longer a virgin. He didn't count her first time because she wasn't really counting it. But, Duncan got her. Again. 

But, Duncan already got the blonde pregnant. The other blonde that reminded Logan of a Veronica of yesterday. It made Logan's stomach roll to think he left Veronica like he left Meg. But, Logan would have picked up on it. He was sure of it. He would have heard them argue or seen a look. Veronica never let down her guard to reveal she was pregnant. 

Until now. And now, he guessed she wasn't anymore. 

Evil thoughts invaded his brain. Thoughts of her longing for her child's father, but being unable to have him. Thoughts of her not trusting Logan to step in and help her, because, of course, he would be like Aaron. Thoughts that Duncan took his baby to get away from Logan so she wouldn't be around the death and despair Logan managed to keep in his orbit. 

Logan shook his head and the thoughts quieted for the moment. He needed to check on Veronica. She would need a friend, even if she didn't realize it. She doubted Wallace could handle something so private. Mac might be a good call, and Logan even considered calling her in. But, maybe Mac wasn't that close to Veronica. Logan knew that Weevil was out. Whatever relationship Veronica had with the biker certainly didn't include post-abortion vegging on the couch. 

Logan got into his car and set the bag of games and the new console on the back seat floor. He considered what he could do for her, knowing very well that Veronica didn't need anything from anyone most of the time. But, he also knew that sometimes she wanted support but wouldn't dare ask anyone for it.

Logan thought about what Veronica might need, which he knew was an excuse to get into her apartment. She surely wasn't up for a mystery, so he didn't need to create a case for her. He didn't feel like getting beat up, so she couldn't nurse him back to health. Somehow, he didn't think playing with Backup would work. He needed something she couldn't deny. He grinned. His body would be perfect under other circumstances. Luckily, there was a sure-fire way. Veronica had to eat sometime.

He stopped at the store and walked along the aisles. He wondered what one wanted to eat after something like that. He was having trouble thinking of the word 'abortion'. It felt so vulgar and crude when he knew Veronica was sad and upset. He grabbed some subs from the deli, a bag of potato chips, a six pack of Skisk, and some ice cream. He got three flavors just in case she claimed to be over chocolate mint, or say cookie dough was for kids. He knew she would at least appreciate the unwavering simplicity of strawberry. On his way to the checkout, he picked up a hot fried chicken in the warmer with a pinky. 

After setting the groceries in the back of his X-Terra, placing the soda between the ice cream and hot chicken as a buffer, he drove to Veronica's apartment. He found her car parked on the street and parked near it. Thankfully missing was her father's car, which he honestly wasn't shocked over. He got out of the car, loaded his arms with groceries and gaming gear and walked to her door. The apartment looked dark and empty, but he suspected she was back in her room. With a shaking hand and uneven breath, he knocked on the door. He waited, trying not to think of the plastic bags digging into his skin or the fact he had was sure he couldn't leave the food for her to get later. 

The door opened and he stepped back with a soft smile. “Hey.”

“Logan?” She had changed into pajamas. Her face was clean of all makeup. She looked tired and obviously confused.

“I got some snacks, or maybe it's dinner. I thought we could play here.” He tried to keep his voice light. “Can I come in?”

Veronica lowered her gaze to the bags. “What? Logan, I don't need soda or games.”

A bit of a frown threatened to cause an landslide on his face. “Nonsense. You need to eat. Can I please come in?”

Backup stepped up next to Veronica and sniffed out at Logan.

“Logan, look. I'm not really in the mood for company today.” Her eyes shifted and her arms crossed over her chest. Memories of her admitting her rape flashed in his mind and he shoved them back out. 

“Roni, it's pretty lonely in the hotel. Can I just hang out here for a couple hours? We used to be friends, you know?” He knew it was dirty to throw the old friendship card down, but he wasn't going to let her go through her ordeal alone. 

With a loud sigh, she stepped back and opened the door wider. “An hour.”

Logan stepped in and smiled brightly. “Sounds good. I'll put the food in the fridge, but I have subs, chicken, ice cream, chips.” He held up the soda. “And I knew you could never turn down a cold Skisk.” He tossed her wink as he set the bags on the counter. “Hungry?”

She closed the door and shook her head. “Not really.” Taking small steps, she moved to the couch and curled up in the corner. She pulled a blanket up over her.

Logan nodded while he tried to keep his heart together. She was working hard to break it. Of course, he knew she didn't mean to hurt him. He stopped putting the groceries away and reached into the game bag and pulled out three games. “Want to try any of these with me?” He handed them down to her. When she slowly grabbed them, he turned back to putting the ice cream in the freezer. 

“I'm really not in the mood, Logan.” She set them on the coffee table. “But, if you want to play your games, I can watch.”

He closed the freezer and tossed the bags into the trash. “Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I figured out what you were doing today.” It didn't surprise him that she ducked her head down and closed her eyes. “I'm not judging you or anything.” He took a step towards her. “I... I just want to be here for you.”

“It's really not your business, Logan.” Her voice was quiet. 

“I'm not talking about the before stuff. I'm here for you, my friend, for the after stuff.” Logan walked around the coffee table and sat on the other end of the couch. “I don't want you to have to deal with this alone.”

Veronica looked over at him with wet eyes. “I want to deal with this alone. It worked out great for me to deal with this alone.”

Logan sighed. “Duncan didn't know?”

Veronica turned her head away so quick that Logan suspected she might have given herself whiplash. “That's private.”

Logan growled and held up a hand. “I'm not mad that you aren't sharing the details. I get it. Private Veronica Life. Logan doesn't get to know anything about anything, particularly when it comes to Prince Kane's involvement.” He paused briefly. “I'm frustrated that you no longer see me as a friend. I know we broke up. I know you love Duncan.”

“I don't love him.” Her voice was so soft, Logan almost kept talking. But, he let her words reach his brain.

“What?” He was sure it was Duncan + Veronica 4ever.

“I used to. He was perfect for me and I was perfect for him.” She slowly looked up at Logan. “Then, Lilly died and we all changed. The magic wasn't going back into the bottle.” 

“Oh.” Logan watched her carefully. “So, you are alright that he left?”

“I'll miss him.” She tugged the blanket up and slid her arms under it. 

“Do you need anything? A pillow, a heater?” He glanced over her body.

“Some Advil would be nice.” She pointed towards the refrigerator. “In the cupboard.”

Logan pounced up and grabbed the bottle. He pulled a Skisk out of the refrigerator, checking to make sure it was an older, cool one. He cracked it open and set it on the counter.

“Just toss a straw in it. I don't need a glass.” Her voice called out. While Logan twirled a bit to figure out where a straw would be, she chuckled softly. “Drawer next to the dishwasher.” 

He found one and pushed it down into the can. He took the pill bottle and the can over to her and set them on the table next to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She opened the bottle and shook out a few pills. Logan didn't count them. 

“So.” He stepped back. 

“Ask already.” She sucked the soda up the straw. 

“Are you ok?” He exhaled slowly.

“I'm fine.” She answered too quick.

“Physically?” He thought it might be better to break it up into categories.

“Yes. It's uncomfortable, but it's not painful.” She was tucking herself back into the blanket.

“And mentally?” He sat next to her. “And you already said fine, so pick another word.”

“I'm dealing.” He suspected she answered honestly, but also expected the typical elusive answer.

“Dealing well or bad?” Logan persisted. 

“I'm not on suicide watch.” He saw the flinch she gave after her snappy answer. “Sorry.”

“No, I'm happy to hear you aren't suicidal.” He patted her knee gently. 

Veronica watched him for a few seconds before she reached forward and picked up the games. She flipped through them for a few seconds until she handed one towards him. “This one looks interesting.”

“It's single player.” Logan took it and gave a small smile. “Do you want to try it?”

She shook her head while letting the other games slid down into her lap. “You play. I'll watch.”

Logan handed it back to her. “Open this. I'll set up the console.” He stood and brought the gaming bag over to her television. “Had I thought about it, I would have gotten you a flat screen. This thing is ancient.”

“It's perfect for ball games and mysteries.” Veronica tore the plastic off the case. 

 

Veronica sat with her feet on Logan's lap and his wrists on her ankles. He was busy watching the television as he controlled the character on the screen. She watched his face and felt her own shy smile mimicking his bright one. She had forgotten they were friends, back before Lilly died and Duncan left. Logan was one of her best friends. He had surprised her a few times today, but if she had thought about it, they shouldn't have been surprised. And she knew he cared about her. She wasn't blind to his looks or deaf to his comments. She was willing to suspect his feelings for her had continued, regardless of her returning to Duncan. 

She picked at the fried chicken on her lap. She hadn't been hungry when Logan plopped it on the table, but the smell of it made it too appealing to pass up. She opened it, intending to only take a bite or two. Between her own nibbling and Logan's less than obvious open mouth with grunts, the two of them had just about picked it clean. 

“I think this game was a good pick.” He smiled and peeked over at her. “I mean, of course I bought it because I thought it would be good, but I think you might like it if you played it.”

Veronica leaned her head over on the back of the couch and watched. “No. This is good.” She smiled up at him. “This was a good idea.”

Logan blinked as he looked over and quickly paused the game. He looked back at her with those big, brown eyes that just begged to be loved. “Yea?” He rubbed her leg gently on her lap. “I'm glad you think so, Roni.” He nibbled on his lip. “When does your Dad get home?”

“Sunday night.” She waited for the yelling.

But, Logan smiled and gave a nod. “You planned to have the weekend to recover alone.”

“I still do plan that.” She knew he would ask himself over for the night, or he might even offer her Duncan's old room at the Grand. She was not ready for that. Even thinking about Duncan now caused her eyes to tear up.

Logan moved so he could caress her cheek ever so gently. “Whoa. What happened?” His voice was soft and yet, strong. 

Veronica wiped at her eyes. “Hormones. Little triggers.” She waved a hand and let out a slow, steady breath to calm herself. 

“What triggered it? I don't want to do that again.” He was looking at her with such intensity that Veronica couldn't keep eye contact.

“It was my own mind. It wasn't you.” She looked down to his hand on her leg. 

“Promise?” He offered his pinky and wiggled it. 

Veronica looked to his pinky and raised her own. She locked them together and gently wiggled them. “Promise.” When she lowered her hand, he kept his pinky interlocked with hers.

“Good. Want to talk more?” With his free hand, he tucked some hair behind her ear. 

She shook her head. Not meaning to, but she caused the tucked hair to fall against her cheek again. “I'm actually pretty tired.”

“It's only about four.” He smiled sweetly over at her. “Tell you what, I'll take Backup out down to the beach and run him a bit. You can stay here and play or nap or cry or whatever.” He caressed her hand a bit. “Still not judging.”

Veronica didn't want to give her responsibilities to Logan, but she really wasn't supposed to lift anything heavier than fifteen pounds and Backup's pull was certainly worse than that. She gave a little nod and pulled her feet off his lap, instantly feeling cold. “Ok, but call me if you need me and make sure you don't let him off the leash too early and-”

“And I'll take good care of him, Ronica.” Logan sighed with a grin. “I promise.” His pinky was still locked with hers and he wiggled it just a bit. “Rest. We'll be back in a while. I plan on seeing if he can go long.”

Backup slowly got to his feet and looked to Veronica. She pictured he was asking permission to go play with Logan, but she knew he just heard words he knew like 'leash' and 'beach'. She reached out with her free hand, still not ready to let go of Logan's pinky, and rubbed Backup's head. “Be a good boy and make sure Logan is a good boy too.”

Logan was reluctant, but released her pinky before standing. “Logan is always good.” He smirked wickedly. “Don't you remember?”

“I remember you being punished for a car on the flag poll.” She smirked back as she looked up at him.

“I was also punished for a bong in my locker.” He bent down a bit. “Want to finally explain that prank?”

“I know nothing of which you speak.” She looked down and fixed her blanket needlessly.

He straightened with a huff. “Amnesia always seems to come at the most convienent times with you.” 

Veronica looked up under her lashes to see him smiling down at her. “You boys have fun.” She watched him attach the leash to Backup's collar and lead him to the door. 

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Call if you need Backup to come home.” 

She nodded before they slipped outside. She pushed the blanket off her and went down the hall towards her room. She tapped her door mostly closed and went towards her bathroom. Once inside, she used the toilet and switched out the pad she had. As she tossed it in the small trash bin, she felt an overwhelming sadness. She stumbled backwards and hit the door. She slid down it, feeling her eyes fill with tears. When the sob erupted out of her, she jumped, but didn't stop them. She let the emotions finally come. She was sad she had to get rid of her baby, but knew it was still for the best. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She couldn't make Duncan stay and lose one child who already needed him to raise one with Veronica. Meg's parents were abusers. Faith, or Lilly, was better off with her father, even if he was still a kid. He was a kid with resources and money who actually cared about his offspring.

Veronica calmed a bit, feeling only the tears rolling down her cheeks. She put a hand on her stomach. “I'm sorry, but it wasn't time yet. It wasn't fair for either of us.” She let her hand slide to the floor and sat there for a while. She ached and felt exhausted. She eventually stood and opened the door. She didn't hear anyone else in the apartment.

Her eyes rolled over her bed and it just looked some tempting. She just wanted to lay on it for a minute. She climbed up onto it and pulled a pillow under her head. The cool sensation of the cotton on her wet cheeks was nice. Her arms went up and around the pillow and hugged it closer while curling her lower body up. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. 

When the bed shook a little, her eyes popped open. The room was darker. There was light coming from the hallway forming a silhouette of the man hovering over her.

“It's just me, Roni.” Logan's voice was soft and soothing. “I'm just trying to get you under the covers.”

Her heart calmed a bit and she blinked up at him. Her head tilted slightly as she let the words make sense in her brain. She gave a little nod. More sleep sounded good until her stomach growled.

Logan stopped and chuckled. “Are you hungry?” 

Veronica twisted to look at her clock. It was almost nine. She looked back up at him. “Did you just get back?” Panic rushed through her body. “Is Backup with you? Is he ok?” Tears welled in her eyes.

“Shh. He's fine. We got back a couple hours ago, but let you sleep.” Gentle hands pushed her hair away from her face and ran down her hairline. “He's sleeping on the floor.” Logan stepped back to expose a sleepy Backup. The dog raised his head slowly and managed to yawn.

Veronica relaxed a bit and sniffled. “Sorry. I-”

“Hey. No need. I would have been worried too. I fed him some kibble and I had one of the subs. There's another one in there if you want it. Or I could go get something else.” He twirled down so he was sitting next to her. 

As relief calmed her nerves, it also let down her walls. Emotions, mostly due to hormones or anxiety, probably with stress, overwhelmed her again and she just started crying again. Logan's arms wrapped around her and hugged her close. 

“I've got you. It'll be ok.” His voice was so soft and steady. He wasn't trying to get her to stop. He was letting her be her. That alone calmed her down again.

But, she took advantage of him being so close. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She just enjoyed a moment with him, unsure what it would mean in an hour, but not caring. 

He continued to pet her hair, moving it away from her face and letting her rest against him. She wondered briefly if he were comfortable and thought of checking to see if he was using a pillow for his neck against the wall. But, Veronica knew Logan was more than capable of making himself comfortable anywhere he wanted to be comfortable. 

She wasn't sure how long they laid the wrong way on the bed, but when her arm started to fall asleep, she decided it was enough. She tried to get up without shoving her hand against his kidneys. He relaxed his arms, but she had to slide out of them. He didn't drop them. She offered him a small smile and he returned it. 

“You said something about subs?” She massaged her arm and sat up straight. 

“Yea, I have one for you in the fridge.” He scooted towards the edge of the bed. “But, if you want something else...” He trailed off. 

“A sub would be good.” She felt the painful tingle of blood circulating to her fingers and flinched a bit as she wiggled them. At his worried look, she smirked. “Arm fell asleep.”

His face lifted with relief. “Want to eat in here?”

“No. I can eat out there. I just need to go to the bathroom and grab my pill.” 

Logan tilted his head. “What type of pill?”

Veronica turned to slide off the bed. “Antibiotics.”

“Are you sick?” He sounded worried, but she knew he was holding it back as much as he could.

“No. It's so I don't get an infection. It's normal.” She slowly stood and Logan's supporting hand was just hovering next to her. “I'm ok.”

“You would tell me if you weren't?” His eyes looked like huge pools of melted chocolate, even in the near dark. 

“Probably not.” She gave him a grin. “But, I'm ok.” 

Logan sighed. “This is one of those moments that I'm going to let it go, but you know I don't believe you.” He stood. “I'll get your sub ready. Want a Skisk?”

Veronica sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and gave a nod. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for Logan to be there. It was nice that he still cared.

 

Logan had to look down from her lip. At that moment, he wanted to suck it back out of her mouth. He wanted to kiss her and get her to believe things would be alright again. And it wasn't sexual. He wasn't thinking of sex, well, not in the majority. He was thinking of comfort and loving the woman before him.

His eyes glanced down and he had to squint to see clearly. There was a dark spot on her pajama pants. The pink and white stripes were blacked out. At first, he thought it was a shadow, but she turned and she had another spot on her behind. He reached out and quickly turned on the lights.

“Roni, you're bleeding!” He felt his heart pound in his chest. He knew she was hurt, but had no idea she would be bleeding.

Veronica stopped and looked down. Her hand touched the spot and looked to the bed. There was a small stain on the comforter. She sighed softly. “I just leaked. It's fine.” 

Logan understood the basics of female menstrual cycles. It wasn't common knowledge, but Lilly liked to have sex on her period. She always said it helped with cramps and she was less likely to get pregnant than any other time. So, Logan wasn't grossed out by the sight of blood near a woman's crotch. The problem with Veronica's blood was it wasn't her period and he wasn't expecting there to be blood. “Are you sure? Do you feel-”

“Logan. It's just because I was laying on my side and I have to use stupid pads. It's fine.” Veronica growled before she walked into her bathroom and closed the door. 

Logan looked at the closed door and let out a soft sigh. He turned and pulled her bedroom door closed behind him. He figured she would want to change and he could grant her the privacy to do that. He stopped at the kitchen and let his shoulders drop. Now that he had pissed her off, she probably wouldn't want to eat. He moved to the couch and sat. He might be doing more damage than good being here, but he wouldn't retreat. She just had a medical procedure done and had no one to make sure she was alright. He didn't trust her to call for help if something went bad. He needed to be here. 

He drummed his thumbs on his knees while trying not to watch the hallway. He would hear her exit her room, so he didn't have to watch for her. After a minute, he picked up his controller and turned on the game again. He would just play so he wasn't sitting there worrying about her and driving himself insane. 

As he sat there, trying desperately not to think about how much Veronica was going through, he got more upset with Duncan just running off and abandoning Veronica, again, to deal with something else. Sure, his daughter mattered. And Logan wasn't dumb. He knew that the Mannings had some strict forms of parenting. Meg wasn't allowed to stay at parties long or go anywhere out of state. He was sure she never made it to Mexico. But, the way Duncan reacted to Meg's death, it was like Meg's parents were going to lock the baby up. 

Veronica opened the door and walked into the living area. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks looked sunken in. She was holding a hoodie around her body as if she were cold. “Where is my sub?” Her voice was soft, but there was a bit of playfulness in it. “I was promised a sub.”

Logan paused the game and stood up. “I figured you were well enough to fix your own dinner.” He held up a hand. “But, fine. I will slave over the plastic wrap and fix your meal.” He gestured to the cough. “Please, m'lady, sit. Allow me to serve you.” 

He was rewarded with a smile and a bit of a blush. “If you must.” She eased herself onto the couch and pulled the blanket around her slowly. 

Logan pulled the sub out and found a plate easily enough. “Do you want mayo or mustard or anything on this? It's bare except meat, cheese and nearly limp lettuce.” He held a hand out to the handle on the refrigerator in case she said yes.

“Maybe a little mayo?” She tilted her head. “And a Skisk, on the side.” She gave a tiny smirk.

Logan got the mayo out a knife and attacked her sub. “I have chips too.” He nodded to the bag on the island. 

“Maybe after. I'm not sure how good my appetite actually is.” She was looking at him as he came around the island and set the plate on her lap. He set the Skisk, with straw, next to her. 

“Did you take your pill?” He asked as calmly as he could. He didn't want to nag her. 

She nodded before she looked down at the sub. 

“Did you want to watch something?” He resumed his spot on the couch. 

“You can keep playing.” She took a bit of the sub and chewed slowly. It seemed so out of character for Veronica to eat slowly, but he wasn't going to comment on it. Not tonight. She was eating and trying to take care of herself. “This looks like a new area.”

He grinned and nodded. “I've been playing while you were sleeping. I hope that's ok. If not, I'll restart.” 

She shook her head with a soft smile that melted his heart. “It's fine. It's your game.”

“How did you sleep?” He turned to give her a sense of privacy since she was eating alone. 

“Fine.” She was still chewing when she spoke.

Logan smirked as he looked out of the corner of his eye at her. “I thought we decided to use another word.”

“You implied it was for that time. This is a new time.” She continued to eat.

“Alright. Fine is banned. How do you feel?” He felt like he got a step up on the too-smart-for-her-own-good Mars.

“Can we not do this now?” 

Logan turned and saw her picking at her sandwich. He nodded. “Sure.” He focused on the game for a while, hoping that by taking the focus off Veronica, she would continue to eat. After a minute or so, she picked the sandwich up and took a bite. “Are you going to work this weekend?”

“No.” Her response was speedy and soft. “I'm off.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and blinked at the caller ID. “It's Duncan.”

Veronica's head shot up. “He's not supposed to be calling anyone.”

Logan slowly turned his head to eye her suspiciously. “You gave him orders?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You think he escaped the FBI on his own?”

He looked down to the phone. “I have to answer it.” He didn't wait for her permission and tapped the accept button. He raised the phone to his ear. “Donut. This is a surprise.”

“Hey, man. How's it going?” Duncan sounded relaxed.

“Alright, I suppose. Pretty quiet since you went on the run.” Logan tried not to watch Veronica. She was squirming in her seat. “Getting some surfing in wherever you ran off to?”

“Not a lot. Focusing on getting a place for me and Lilly Jr that's safe.” Duncan chuckled. “Being a dad is harder than I thought.” 

Logan let out a soft sigh. “Yea, I'd imagine it would be.” He glanced to Veronica who was viciously chewing on her bottom lip. “So, you guys made it wherever you wanted to go? Man, the feds were all over Roni.”

“Yea. We're good.” Duncan didn't add anything about his ex and that alone pissed Logan off. 

“Good. Yea, you shouldn't worry about us left behind. We're doing fantastic.” Logan looked Veronica in her eyes. He saw the tears forming.

“That's great to hear. I'm glad this choice was so good for everyone. I know it's not ideal to raise a baby on the run. But, trust me, she's better off with me than with Meg's family.” 

Logan chewed on the inside of his check. “As long as you guys are happy, right?”

“That's the plan. Look, I just wanted to call and say that I'm glad we got over that thing with Veronica. You're my best friend and I might never see you again. I didn't want to leave with anger between us.”

Logan tilted his head back and sucked in air. He was ready to go off on the boy wonder who got everything he ever wanted and left women in pieces when he left. But, Veronica's hand on his arm snapped him back. He met her eyes again and saw her slowing shaking her head. He exhaled slowly. “Yea, me too. Look, I'm not going to lie. I would love to reconnect with Roni, but I'm glad we hugged it out.”

Duncan chuckled. “I'm not sure that's what happened, but yea. And, yea, man, if you want a second go at her, I can't blame you. She's in my past now. We weren't meant to be.”

Logan reached up and gently caressed Veronica's cheek. “I knew that. And yea, I would love a future with her.” He wiped away one of her falling tears. 

“Well, not that it matters much, but blessing and all that. Just, take care of our girl.” Duncan sighed. “Sorry, dude, I got to go. Lilly is crying.”

“Go, man. Do your daddy duty.” Logan breathed calmly as he watched Veronica. “Thanks for calling.”

“Tell Veronica I said thanks.” The sounds of a crying baby got louder. “Bye, Logan. Take care.”

“You too. Kiss Lilly for me.” Logan leaned over and ever-so-softly placed his lips on Veronica's forehead. “Bye Duncan.”

The phone clicked and he lowered it to his lap. “He said to tell you 'Thanks'.” Logan gave a soft smile. 

“Thanks for not telling him.” Veronica exhaled slowly. She sniffled and looked down.

“He also said we should hook back up. And that you were too good for him.” Logan smirked. 

She raised her chin and caught his eyes. “I'm too good for both of you.”

Logan nodded. “That I can't argue.” He kissed her forehead again. He reached down and took one of her hands into his. “Is that why you didn't trust me with your baby?”

He wasn't watching her, so he wasn't sure if he surprised her. She didn't pull her hand away, so he took that as a good sign. “I didn't think you'd want a reminder of Duncan around. I didn't want to put that on you, or anyone.” Her voice was soft. “I didn't want my dad to work extra hard to pay for medical expenses. I didn't want to give up my dream of college. I didn't want to be a teenage mother. I didn't want to do it alone.” Her voice turned heavy with emotion. “I didn't want to be a mother with a guy who didn't care enough to realize I had missed two periods.” 

Logan lifted his gaze and exhaled. He scooted closer and pulled her against his chest. “I'm sorry.” And he was. He regretted that it wasn't him. He was sorry Duncan left. He was sorry she had to choose between her dreams and a child, even if she didn't really have to choose. He was sorry she felt alone and hoped she realized now that she had him. 

He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed against his chest. She clung to him, not that she needed to. “I'm not going anywhere, Roni.”

Veronica sniffled and relaxed her hold a small bit. “Good.” She lifted her chin to look up at him. “I'm glad you are here.”

Logan watched her and felt his lip curl up on a side. “I'm always here for you.”

She chuckled a bit and lowered her chin again. “Whether I want you here or not.”

“Now, you get it.” Logan bent down and placed a kiss on her head. 

“Thanks.” Veronica snuggled up closer to him while holding his torso in a hug. “Want to play?”

Logan smirked. “I always want to play with you.” He reached over and picked up the controller. “Do you want to play?”

Veronica shook her head. “Not ready. But, maybe soon. Can you wait for me?”

Logan scoffed. “No. But, maybe, I'll play with myself until then.” 

He was rewarded with her looking up at him with a look that he read as pride and disgust. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments, as that's how I determine if people like my work. If you like it, tap that Kudos. If you felt something, let me know. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This started out as a rant on twitter (that I never actually posted, but have pics of it). I am pro-choice personally, but I've never been in the circumstance to need one. I wanted to write a story that showed how it wasn't an easy choice and it wasn't just used for birth control and it wasn't about a slut or rape. This is about a young woman who deals with her decision and the man who loves her regardless of it and how it wasn't easy. 
> 
> In this piece, Duncan is the father of the baby V aborts. She does it without telling him and has no plans to ever let him know she was pregnant. He did not leave her with this to deal with on her own on purpose. I know Duncan has a lot of haters. I beg you to keep the Duncan bashing to a minimum in the comments. (I've sat on this story for nearly a week. Part of that was fear of Duncan hate in the comments. If it gets too much, I will remove this story. This is not about Duncan.)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter  
> or email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com


End file.
